Structures
You have access to 5 buildings in creeper world, along with 5 turrets. The 5 buildings are not meant for combat and instead serve to maintain your network and support your turrets in protecting Odin City. Each is unique and has a different purpose and a successful defense will work best if all 5 buildings work together. Collector The collector is your basic energy gathering building, it requires space to operate so there's no point in grouping collectors together, spread them out for maximum efficiency and try to cover as much area as you can before the creeper reaches you, though you should be careful not to over extend yourself, if you do its worth letting your outward collectors fall rather than fighting a losing battle to protect them. Collectors are also the best to use in conjunction with the leap frogging blasters strategy as they keep your blasters connected to the network and therefore supplied with ammo while also giving you more energy as more space is gained. Collectors can connect to any other building. Conversely, other buildings can connect only to collectors and relays. Collectors can connect to other buildings in a range of 2 and a half building spaces away in a straight line, and 3 - 4 building spaces on a diagonal (Depending on which angle). (Information By Dranar) Relay The relay is your long distance transport. It connects to other buildings like normal but a connection between 2 relays can reach far further than normal, this makes the relay useful for a number of things such as when you need to keep your network confined to a number of islands without wanting to descend into a creeper infested lowland. The relay can also be very useful in streamlining your network, ensuring those important packets reach the front line faster with a direct route rather than having to wind their way through the often zig-zag network that develops. Relays can connect to any other building, but are best used connected to other relays, as this gets the maximum distance out of them. Storage The storage is, as its name implies, your energy store. When you have an excess of energy, any extra is saved in storage for use later if the need arises. On its own Odin City stores 20 units of energy, while each storage allows you to store an additional 20 units. If you have several storages built this would be very useful if misfortune should strike, say if a spore managed to hit through your defenses and knock out a key collector which then separates much of our network from Odin City and thus taking it offline. Maybe you need several new turrets to hold back a new threat, more spores than you expected or maybe an emitter that's just activated or broken through a wall, with the storage you have the energy to build what you need rather than having to build the necessities one at a time to save energy. Speed The speed does just as it says, it makes things go faster; in particular it makes the packets traveling through your network go faster. The usefulness of speed is obvious from what it does. Getting those ammo packets to your front line turrets quickly so they can continue their assault on the creeper, getting those totem packets to the totems quickly before the creeper overruns your connecting relay or collector, or get those front line collectors online faster so you can leap frog your blasters faster. To clarify, speed doesn't increase the speed at which packets are produced by Odin City, only the speed at which they travel along the network. Reactor The reactor is your second energy producer, it doesn't require space to produce energy, except the area you build it on, so you can build ranks of reactors in groups to give a nice boon to your energy production. While you might think that reactors will automatically take the place of collectors there's a few things you should consider. First off the reactor is much more expensive, and consequently takes longer to build than the collector, and secondly the reactor has limited connections, in this case this means it can only connect to collectors, making it useless for advancing your network. A common tactic is to build your network forward with collectors and once you've taken as much ground as you can, you then put your energy into building reactors. Reactors increase your collection rate by 0.1